


Tiny Hands, Big Heart

by ShadowCr0w



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Beau gets Babified, Dairon doesn't know how to talk to kids, F/F, Fluff, I just really like the idea of small beau, silly fic, slight inspire by "she's so small"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCr0w/pseuds/ShadowCr0w
Summary: Yasha rushes home after Jester sends for her to come back immediately when Beau gets affected by an enemy magic user. She thinks Beau is dying and is terrified to lose another woman she loves but when she gets there, she finds out that is very much NOT what happened.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 13
Kudos: 216





	Tiny Hands, Big Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A silly little thing just cuz I love baby Beau so much, have fun!

"I came as soon as I could." Yasha ran into the room where Caduceus and Jester were, looking around worriedly for her girlfriend. When they had sent for her to come back as soon as she could, that there had been complications with a spell that had hit Beau and that she was needed  _ now,  _ Yasha hadn't stopped moving until she got to Zadash. It made sense to be there, no doubt they could ask Dairon if they could scour the Archives to try and find  _ something  _ to fix Beau. 

"Ah, yes." Caduceus looked pleased to see her. "Welcome back, she will be happy to see you, I think." 

Jester grimaced. "She's in the other room with Caleb and Veth." It had to be serious if Jester looked worried, her optimism usually kept them afloat but if she wasn't hopeful about what was happening, then how could she herself be? 

Yasha's heart raced as she bolted to the room where Jester said the others would be. Gods, what was she going to find? Jester hadn't exactly been clear with her message when she Sent it, only demanding that Yasha come back as soon as possible to see Beau. It made her worry that Beau was  _ dying _ , cursed with something that neither of their clerics could heal and Yasha had almost broken down then and there. She couldn't lose another woman she loved, she didn't want to lose  _ Beau _ .

The door almost came off its hinges when she threw it open, frantically looking around for her girlfriend before she froze in place, struck still by the sight in front of her. Yes, Beau was on the bed but it wasn't the sickly image that had plagued her since she started running back to the Nein. 

Nestled into Caleb's side was Beau, but she looked to be about two years old and was staring at Yasha with the widest eyes she'd ever seen from anyone.

\--------

Tiny hands placed themselves on Yasha's knee while she was outside, processing the fact that her girlfriend was definitely alive, just… babified as Jester put. She peeked open one of her eyes, looked down and saw Beau again, studying her face with the cutest look of determination that she had ever seen from anyone. "Yes, Beauregard?" Yasha's heart flipped in her chest, as bad as she was processing this, Beau needed calm right now. She may not have memories of them but she trusted them, she still laughed with Caleb when he made Frumpkin do a silly dance and had let Fjord dry her tears when she fell over and scraped up her elbow. So, right now, she didn't need Yasha who was having an existential crisis, but Yasha who was  _ gentle _ and  _ soft. _

Beau's face scrunched up when Yasha said her name and she shook her head, disgruntled with her whole name. 

"Ah, Beau then?" She got a bright little smile that blindsided her and she felt her heart swell with adoration for tiny Beau and how easy she seemed to smile now without the worries and traumas her adult self had.

"Up?" Beau stretched her arms upwards with her small question, giving Yasha her best hopeful look. The tiny voice already had Yasha wrapped around Beau's finger, but combined with the sweet look she was on the receiving end of? She'd do anything that baby Beau wanted her to, she'd kill a man for her just like she would for Adult Beau. 

Yasha's lips curved upwards and she agreed softly, crouched down and placed her hands on Beau's sides. She felt an emotion well up inside her, unnamed and brand new when she noticed just how tiny Beau was now. Her whole hand could almost wrap around her and she could interlace her fingers behind the child's back! She briefly wondered who was allowed to be this small and adorable. 

In a smooth motion, she had Beau cradled in her arms with small hands on her neck, adorable giggles coming from the girl as she took in how high up she was. "Tall!" Beau beamed, her eyes squinting from how wide and forceful her smile was. 

"Yes, I am tall. So now you are too!" She couldn't help how her voice got squeaky as she devolved into a little baby talk which seemed to delight the two year old attached to her. 

She wondered, just a little, what it would be like to have an adult Beau by her side while she did this with a child of their own, perhaps even a niece or nephew?

\-----------

Going back into the house they had in Zadash, something they had bought last time they were here and wanted somewhere to rest that wasn't one of the Inns, she saw Dairon talking to Caleb, listening to him with a frown on her face as he described what happened to Beau. 

"I scarcely believe that she got turned into a child, are you sure you are remembering right?" They asked him, the look on their face turning skeptical when he finished his retelling. 

"I am telling the truth!" He insisted, his expression relaxing as he saw Yasha in the doorway with Beau perched on one of her arms. Beau grinned at him, waving enthusiastically before making a silly face that pulled a short laugh from Caleb. "Very well, if you don't believe me, turn around and  _ look _ ." Once he stopped laughing, he was able to say that and point out the unlikely duo behind Dairon. 

She turned around, annoyance already on her lips before it turned to utter confusion at this sight of a tiny Beauregard Lionett in even smaller Cobalt Soul attire in Yasha's arms. "I-" she seemed to be at a loss for words as on what to say about this situation. 

Yasha brought Beau over, "Beau, this is Dairon. She knows Big you like all of us do." She explained while Beau investigated the new person intently. Beau stopped long enough to gesture that she wanted down and after Yasha did, she put her tiny fists on her hips and stared straight up at Dairon who was staring right back at her.

"You are… tiny." Dairon made no move to crouch down to Beau's level, but Yasha did notice that their voice had taken on a gentle note, something surprising from the elven monk. 

"Uh huh, I'm little." Beau agreed, pursing her lips as she noticed they had the same clothes on. Maybe not the exact same thing, but similar enough that it caught her attention and made her relax a little. She toddled a little closer, which made Dairon tense up as they didn't know what Beau was going to do. 

Then Beau placed her hands on Dairon's uniform pants and went, "Same?" 

"Yes, we are of the same monastery." 

"What?" Beau frowned, not understanding what she meant. Yasha watched on, delighted with the way that Dairon looked a little flustered at having to gentle her approach when Beau normally welcomed her more blunt take on things.

Dairon glanced over at Yasha and Caleb, wanting them to take over for them as they weren't entirely comfortable around children, let alone one that was their mentee turned  _ into  _ a child. But the two just stared back at them, barely concealed delight in their expressions that made them scowl at the two of them in return. 

"It means, that we are of a same sort of… group. It is how I know you." 

"Oh. Big me?" Dairon nodded, getting another little contemplative look from the small human at their feet. "Friends?" 

"No, more of a… student and teacher situation." They weren't ashamed to admit Beau was their student, they just didn't see the point in stating it all the time. But perhaps it's what they should have started out with in terms of explaining to her what the relationship between them was.

"Oh."

"Indeed."

And then came the question that Yasha had been  _ dying  _ to hear come from Beau and aimed towards Dairon. She raised her little arms upwards and asked, "Up?" with her bright hopeful eyes and adorable grin.

\-------

"Gentle, keep your hands open." Yasha's hands were cupped in front of Beau while Beau sat on her lap. They had gone out to feed the birds while most of the Nein was with Dairon, hunting down components to break the spell placed on Beau. Only Yasha had chosen to stay behind because even though baby Beau adored everyone, she was most comfortable around Yasha which was evident in the way she always sought her out whenever she was gone too long.

It was pretty cute to have someone so eagerly follow her around, like a little duckling who always wanted to be around their adult counterpart. Yasha would do something, even something as simple as yawning and Beau would copy her just from how often she watched Yasha. She adored every moment with young Beau, every moment that she laughed, smiled or shared one of her  _ precious _ giggles made Yasha feel like she was flying again.

"This?" Beau whispered a little harshly, still practicing on how to be quiet as her hands reflected exactly what Yasha's were doing. A tiny bird hopped onto Beau's even smaller hands and she almost squealed from excitement as gentle pecks peppered the bird seed in her palms. Her wide eyes looked up at Yasha, the bun on top of her head bouncing with the force of her exuberance as her small body trembled from holding back all the energy that was coursing through her. 

It was  _ adorable _ , a sight that made Yasha melt over and over again every time that look was directed at her. She couldn't wait to tell adult Beau everything, all the cute moments and cute things she did that had Yasha wrapped around her little finger. 

"Just like that, very good!" Yasha murmured, her praise made Beau break and wiggle happily in her lap which startled the small bird that Beau was feeding for a moment. 

Beau whined and softly reassured the bird that it was okay, it could keep eating if it wanted to. It stared at her for a long moment, apparently deciding whether or not this was a safe environment to gorge itself on the copious amounts of food that Beau was offering it. She made another little squeaking noise, ruffling the birdseed in an enticing manner before the bird hopped back on her hands and devoured as much food as possible.

Once the bird seemed to have its fill, it chirped happily at Beau before hopping away. Beau spilled the rest of the birdseed on the ground, letting the other creatures fight over what was left and then leaned back into Yasha, nuzzling into her chest. 

"Ready to go nap?" Yasha asked softly and got a little nod from Beau. "Let's go inside." She carefully stood up, leaving the birds to finish off what was left and took the sleepy girl into the house. 

\----------

It was a scream that woke her up, Yasha sat upright on the couch, hurriedly looking around for Beau because she couldn't feel the toddler's weight on her anymore. Her heart rate skyrocketed at the thought of her just  _ disappearing _ and that she must be trapped within her own nightmare where she would never see  _ her _ Beau again nor the sweet, trauma free child that she had come to adore wholeheartedly. 

" _ Fuck! _ " She heard Jester's voice in her ears, the Nicodranian accent helped calm her down just a little but the sound of wailing didn't ease her heart rate. She bolted towards the kitchen, concern flooded her body because  _ what was happening? _ Was Beau okay? Was Jester okay? Where was the rest of the Nein?

She found them all in the kitchen, Beau crying as loud as her little lungs would let her while in Fjord's arms. She was flailing, tears streaking down reddened cheeks while she struggled against the half-orc with the others trying to figure out what to do to calm her down. Caduceus had covered his ears, trying to block out some of the noise with a grimace on his face and Caleb trying to help him while he looked like he wanted to try and provide some sort of comfort for Beau. 

What  _ broke _ Yasha’s heart was how Beau’s eyes were darting around, wet and wild as she was looking for someone, something specific to help calm her down. Yasha rushed forward, ignoring the little voice in the back of her head that told her it wasn’t a good idea to crowd the crying girl but her heart screamed at her to comfort Beau in any way that she could. It always pained her whenever Beau was upset and Yasha wasn’t allowed to help, adult Beau didn’t wear her heart on her sleeve, not after what the world’s done to her but this wasn’t adult Beau, this was baby Beau who was wailing for someone to calm her down.

As soon as Beau’s teary eyes found Yasha, she sobbed, “ _ ‘Asha. _ ” and tumbled forward into Yasha’s open arms, clinging to her and buried her face into her neck, hiding away from everyone else as she trusted Yasha to keep her safe. 

Meanwhile, Yasha shot everyone a withering glare for scaring Beau with whatever they did before she disappeared upstairs into hers and Beau’s room to talk with the toddler to see if she could figure out what happened. 

After some consoling that consisted of Yasha pacing the room, lightly bouncing Beau and shushing her softly, Beau told her how she woke up and Yasha was gone, but there were lots of lights and a strange voice chanting which sounded like the work of magic. So, it was likely, the rest of the Nein thought Beau would stay asleep while they tried to break the curse and did it without Yasha being there to comfort her in case anything went wrong, which something did and the end result was a hysterical Beau who couldn’t recognized what was happening and she was away from the one person who usually helped her stay steady. Yasha growled a little, angry at the Nein but understanding that they meant no harm in the end, they were just  _ wildly _ underprepared for following this curse breaking through as smartly as possible.

Beau still clung to Yasha as she laid down, ready to try and sleep more as well as to encourage Beau to go back to sleep. “”Asha?” 

“Yes, Beau?” Yasha kept her voice soft even as she drew Beau closer, pulling her tiny body on top of herself again which helped the girl relax more.

“Promise?”

“Promise what?”

“Don’t want you to leave.” She mumbled into Yasha’s neck, nuzzling her cheek against her collarbone and sticking her thumb in her mouth as some form of self soothing. 

That wasn’t something she could promise, even if the Stormlord had stopped calling her away so often, she still sometimes had to go and handle business for him. Plus, she was an adult with different affairs to take care of outside of the Nein and things she could do away from Beau. So it wasn’t a feasible thing to promise but she didn’t want to tell Beau  _ no _ . 

“Beauregard, listen to me, okay?” Beau looked up at her, still misty eyed but significantly calmer than she had been earlier. “I can’t promise that I’ll be by your side all the time, too many bad things that can happen or adult stuff that I have to do.” The little girl sniffled as new tears sprung to her bright blue eyes. “But, I do promise to always come back to you, no matter how long I’m gone. I could never forget you, my sweet Beauregard.” Yasha gently touched her tiny, chubby face, melting again when Beau nuzzled into her palm.

“Yeah?” She removed her thumb from her mouth, gripping Yasha’s shirt tightly in small hands.

“Yes.” That seemed to settle Beau enough that she laid down ontop of Yasha, a small contented sigh escaping her before she let herself be lulled into a deep sleep. Yasha smiled a little, admiring Beau’s sweet baby form for a moment longer as an overwhelming sense of relief passed through her that she was able to  _ help _ .

\------------

When she woke up in the middle of the night, bleary eyed and breathing heavily, she thought she had had another nightmare. But no, when Yasha’s vision cleared and she could think a little better, she quickly looked down at the heavier warmth on her body as a noise of delight almost ripped from her chest. 

Beau was still there, but it was adult Beau,  _ her _ Beau that she loved deeply and dearly. She was sleeping contentedly, breathing deeply and still clinging tightly to Yasha which just made the larger woman melt all over again. Yasha pressed a kiss to Beau’s head, smiling dopily at the fact that her girlfriend was back to normal and seemed to be okay, a least physically. 

Honestly, Yasha couldn’t wait for her to wake up and tell her  _ everything  _ that little Beau did that made her feel oh so special and made Yasha wish she could capture every moment that made her heart feel  _ full. _ She blames the tiny hands for stealing her heart, but she honestly wouldn’t trade anything for just having her girlfriend back. 

And so, with another kiss, Yasha just went back to sleep.


End file.
